Das Bierstache
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: "Ve Prefiero el vino, pero grazie" Se giro a ver a los demás con una sonrisa. OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mía. 5.5

* * *

><p>"<em>Ve~<em> Ludwig, ¿a donde vamos?" Pregunto la italiana, mas concentrada en como el alemán sujetaba su mano delicadamente sin lastimarla pero firme a la vez.

"Vamos a buscar a_ mein bruder_" Contestaba y continuaban caminando sobre todo el tumulto de gente.

Lo único que le aliviaba a Ludwig era que ya casi llegaban al bar, pero no es como si adorara entrar con Felicia a uno, simplemente no le parecía correcto, pero tampoco podía dejar a su hermano mayor ahí, ni a Felicia sola en medio de la calle.

Llegaron al bar y el rubio le abrió la puerta a Felicia para que entrara primero, esta accedió y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Gilbert, pero sin resultado.

"Esta por aquí, sígueme" Le tomo de la mano de nuevo y caminaron hacia el fondo de donde encontraron al albino.

"Al fin llegaron, y veo que trajiste a Felicia. _Ohonhon~_"

"¡_Ciao_, Francis!" Saludaba la italiana, mientras el ojiazul consolaba al ojirubí.

"¿Que le pasa a Gilbert?"

"Pregúntaselo tu misma, _mon petit_"

"_Bruder_, ¿te encuentras bien?" Preguntaba el hermano menor, mientras tomaba asiento a lado del mayor.

"_Nein_" El albino negó con la cabeza y le dio otro trago a su cerveza espumosa. "La perdí…"

"_Ve~_ ¿A quien?" Miraba Felicia con curiosidad, quien estaba sentada a lado de Ludwig.

"Elizabeta…"

"¿_Was_?"

"Prefiere a Roderich, eso no es asombroso"

"_Bruder_, puedes encontrar a otra persona, olvida a Elizabeta" Trataba de consolar el rubio, no muy seguro de que decir.

"_Kesesese~_ Eso ya lo se, Francis tiene una prima bonita llamada Marguerite, solo fingí estar triste para que vinieras a tomar unas cervezas"

"¡¿…_Was_?"

"_Ohonhon~_ Te dije que vendría,_ mon ami_" Le decía el francés al albino, mientras le servía una cerveza al alemán.

"_Bruder_, no puedo…"

"_Kesesese~ West_, no seas gallina. Apuesto que Gilbird puede tomar mas que tu~ _Kesesese~!_"

"No me compares con un pollo, _bruder_"

"Entonces toma cerveza _West_"

El alemán suspiro derrotado y le dio un trago a la cerveza.

Pasaron varios minutos después, en los que los hermanos pedían mas y mas cerveza, mientras platicaban y reían, sin estar realmente ebrios.

"_Ve~_" Bostezaba la chica, quien estaba abrazada del brazo del alemán y acurrucaba su cabeza en el para tomar una siesta.

"_Mes amis_, ¿quieren mas cerveza? ¿O esa fue una pregunta estúpida?" Dijo el francés, quien rellenaba los vasos con cerveza espumosa.

Los dejo sobre la barra, mientras los hermanos seguían conversando de cosas sin sentido.

"_Ve~_…" La italiana se inclino más con curiosidad. "¿…Puedo probar cerveza, Ludwig? _Per favore_"

Tres pares de ojos se giraron a ver a la chica.

"Ya la has probado, no es como el vino. ¿Aun así quieres probarla?"

"Sí" Asintió la chica con la cabeza lentamente, reflexionando lo que el alemán había dicho.

"_Kesesese~_ Esto será divertido, _West_…"

"…Opino lo mismo. _Ohonhon~_"

No le molestaba al alemán que la chica tomara cerveza, pues estaba completamente seguro de que lo único que lograría alcanzar a beber seria la espuma, así que no habría problema, ¿oh si?

La chica alzo el gran vaso y se inclino para darle un pequeño sorbo, pero tal en como pensaba Ludwig, solo conseguía la espuma, que no se comparaba tanto con la cerveza, hasta que inclino un poco mas el vaso y pudo probarla, dejo el vaso sobre la barra y un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo, ¡estaba muy fría!

"¿Te gustó?" Pregunto el rubio.

"_Ve~_ Prefiero el vino, pero _grazie_" Se giro a ver a los demás con una sonrisa.

El ojiazul y ojirubí parpadearon varias veces. "_Das… Bierstache…_" Murmuraron los dos.

"¿_Che_?" Alcanzo a decir al sentir los labios del alemán posándose en los suyos.

"No es justo, ¡_West_!" Se quejaba el albino.

"Para mi si lo es" Contesto el francés, quien tenia una cámara fotográfica en sus manos. "¿Cuanto crees que quiera por las fotos?"

* * *

><p>Esta inspirado en una imagen que vi^ lol si aun no estan segurosas de que acaban de leer. xD **vayan a mi perfil y busquen el link que tiene el nombre del fic**. ahi esta la foto


End file.
